bvscfandomcom-20200214-history
BalkanVision Song Contest 18
|opening = |interval = |map year = 18 |entries = 17 |debut = None |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country's professional jury awards 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs. |null = None |winner = "Azul Marino" |pre = 17 |nex = 19 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = | Yellow = Y | Blue = }} The BalkanVision Song Contest 18 was the eighteenth edition of the BalkanVision Song Contest. The contest took place in Ruse, Bulgaria, following Bulgaria's victory at the BalkanVision Song Contest 17 in Pristina, Kosovo, with the song "Tiempo", performed by Mihaela Marinova. This was the fourth time that Bulgaria hosted the contest, having previously hosted the seventh, ninth and thirteenth editions. The contest was held at Arena Ruse. The contest consisted of a final. The show was hosted by Nina Dobrev. The event was organized by the Balkan Broadcasting Union and hosted by BNT. 17 countries competed. Cyprus, Hungary, Republika Srpska, San Marino, Slovakia and Ukraine returned to the contest, while Albania, Bosnia and Herzegovina, Moldova, Montenegro and Slovenia withdrew. Crimea and Northern Cyprus were forced to withdraw after losing their BBU membership status. The winner was San Marino with the song "Azul Marino" performed by Delaporte. This was San Marino's first win. Ukraine placed 2nd and Republika Srpska placed 3rd. Location }} The contest was hosted in Ruse, Bulgaria. Venue Arena Ruse ( : Арена Монбат Русе) is an indoor arena located in Ruse, Bulgaria. It is one of the most modern venues in Southeastern Europe with a seating capacity of 5,100 spectators. Positioned in a convenient location beside the city stadium, the arena is within walking distance of the city center and only 1.5 km away from the Ruse Central railway station. An underground parking facility for 150 vehicles is available. About the host city Ruse, also transliterated as Rousse, Russe; : Русе, is the fifth-largest city in Bulgaria. Ruse is in the northeastern part of the country, on the right bank of the Danube, opposite the Romanian city of Giurgiu, approximately 75 km (47 mi) south of Bucharest, Romania's capital, 200 km (124 mi) from the Bulgarian Black Sea Coast and 300 km (186 mi) from the capital Sofia. It is the most significant Bulgarian river port, serving an important part of the international trade of the country. Ruse is known for its 19th- and 20th-century Neo-Baroque and Neo-Rococo architecture, which attracts many tourists. It is often called the Little Vienna. The Ruse-Giurgiu Friendship Bridge, until 14 June 2013 the only one in the shared Bulgarian-Romanian section of the Danube, crosses the river here. Ruse is the birthplace of the Nobel laureate in Literature Elias Canetti and the writer Michael Arlen. Ruse is on the right bank of the river Danube, which is the high bank, having two underwater terraces and three river terraces at 15 to 22 m (49.21–72.18 ft), 30 to 66 m (98.43–216.54 ft), and 54 to 65 m (177.17–213.25 ft). The average altitude is 45.5 m (149.28 ft) AMSL. The urban area is an approximately 11-km ellipse running along the river. The city extends from the land-connected Matey (Матей) island and the mouth of Rusenski Lom on the west to Srabcheto (Сръбчето) hill on the east. During the 20th century, the west end of the city was significantly modified by moving the mouth of Rusenski Lom to the west, as well as by moving the bank itself with its fairway considerably to the north. Sarabair (саръбаир) hill is to the south of the city and is 159 m (521.65 ft) high. The Rousse TV Tower is built there on the remains of Leventtabia, a former Turkish fortification. Format Contest The contest consisted of a final. Visual design The theme for the edition "Find Your Own Universe", was unveiled on the contest's discord server on the 8 April 2019. Presenter(s) Nina Dobrev was selected to host on the 8 April 2019. Running order The running order was made by randomly splitting the participating countries into 2 halves. Participating countries Participants Other countries Active BBU-members * - RTSH was forced to withdraw for not sending an entry before the given deadline. RTSH stated that they fully intend to return next edition. * - BHRT gave no reasons as to why they withdrew. BHRT later announced the country’s return to the nineteenth edition. * - Despite the fact that Moldova had already chosen their entry, "Ustroyu Zae Bal" by Tanya German, TRM was forced to withdraw after their head of delegation at the time was fired for breaking the rules. TRM got fined by the BBU. They also confirmed that they "fully intend to return in the future". * - RTCG was forced to withdraw for not sending an entry before the given deadline. * - RTV SLO didn’t state anything about their participation. Slovenia was not on the final list of participants released by the BBU. Inactive BBU-members * - Crimea no longer has a broadcaster with BBU membership, thus making future participation unlikely. * - Northern Cyprus no longer has a broadcaster with BBU membership due to complaints from the Cypriot broadcaster RÍK, thus making future participation unlikely. Northern Cypriot singers can still participate by representing Cyprus. Category:BVSC editions Category:BVSC 18